


Under Appreciated

by Abby_Keeper



Series: The Missing Peice [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Keeper/pseuds/Abby_Keeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino has always longed for adventure and for a way to prove himself. Antonio is a privateer that has the love of his crew, but has always felt like something was missing. When the under appreciated Italian stows away on the Spaniard's ship, he's in more than he bargained for. Pirate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope you enjoy my story. This is part of a group of four fanfictions. This piece focuses on Antonio and Lovino. The companion pieces will focus on Feliciano and Ludwig; Gilbert and Elizabeta; and Francis and Arthur. It won't be necessary to read the companion pieces, but it will enhance the story. I will try to update as often as I can, but I can' promise anything. Please leave reviews and comments. I like constructive criticism.Thank you for reading.

Lovino looked at his brother with pleading eyes. "Please," he said leaving out any expletives he felt inclined to say. "It won't hurt to look." Of course, he knew that Feliciano would be opposed to breaking their grandfather's rules. Feliciano may have been curious, but above all other things he was obedient. He didn't like conflict and, to be honest, it didn't suit him.

"You heard Grandpa Roma. We're not allowed anywhere near the ports. You could get kidnapped by pirates," the young boy said shuddering at the thought. Despite this, Lovino could tell that his brother wanted this just as much as he did.

"No fucking pirates would dare kidnap my little brother," Lovino assured with a grin. He would do anything to protect his brother even if they were only a year apart in age.

The younger Italian hesitated seeming to think of the consequences before finally giving in. "Fine, but if anything happens, I'm going to tell Grandpa that it was your idea."

Without waiting a moment longer, Lovino was out the door and heading for the docks. He hadn't even realized that he had forgotten to grab his coat until he turned to face Feliciano. He still didn't seem the happiest as he struggled out the door with both of their coats in hand.

" _Sbrigati_!" Lovino exclaimed only for Feliciano to attempt to run after him and trip on his untied shoelaces.

Feeling slightly guilty, he ran back to help his brother up before he could start crying. For someone who was the age of fourteen, he cried a lot. Most people just assumed that he was younger than he was because of his habit of bursting into tears over even the smallest of things. Lovino took his coat and tried to ignore his brother's sniffles as he waited for him to get ready.

When he was finally fully dressed, they ran off in the direction of the port. Lovino tried to push back the feeling of excitement that bubbled up inside him, but he had always longed for adventure and he found that the seas had been calling to him for some time.

* * *

Antonio watched as the shore grew closer. He looked over at the man steering his ship and nodded. It was getting late and this was as good a place as any to dock for the night. Not to mention, he had been to this port a good many times and had enjoyed good food, good spirits,b and good company every time. If nothing else, the Italians knew how to be good hosts.

"Prepare to dock, boys," he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "We'll be stopping here for the night. Mind you keep your selves out of trouble and don't be fooled. The  _señoritas_ here expect gentlemen and so do I."

The crew cheered at the mention of getting off of the boat after months of being stuck aboard. He could hear their groans at the last comment, but he was used to it. His crew were expected to treat others, especially woman, with respect. Just because they were privateers, didn't mean they had to act like them.

He merely chuckled slightly before turning to his first mate. "Keep an eye on them, would you, Carlos?"

The man nodded and Antonio smiled. It was one less thing that he had to worry about. He had some business of his own to attend to while he was on land. After all, ships didn't supply themselves and he didn't want to make any of his crew have to gather the supplies when they could be enjoying a much needed break.

It only took a few more minutes for them to reach the docks and situate their boat among the others that littered the coast. He watched as the men worked in hurried pace to get the boat secured for the night before heading off to their various destinations. A few of the newer members of the crew remained to keep an eye on the ship, enjoying a bottle of wine courtesy of the captain.

Antonio stepped off of the boat and headed to his usual destination when he arrived in the city, a large general store that made most of its profits off of supplying the ships that stopped there. Just before reaching the shop, he was nearly mowed down by two young Italians with auburn hair and golden eyes.

" _Mi scusi,_ " one of the two shouted back before disappearing around the corner. The other one seemed to merely mutter a couple of profanities under his breath, but didn't actually say anything to Antonio himself. The Spaniard merely shook his head and laughed to himself. It had been far too long since he had been that carefree. At times, he felt so much older than his age of 23.

**Sbrigati (Italian)- Hurry up**

**Señoritas (Spanish)- Young unmarried woman**

**Mi scusi (Italian)- I'm sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino gaped up at the ships before quickly composing himself. He didn't want to seem too eager, even if he was in awe. He glanced over at Feliciano to see that he too was amazed by the large ships. His younger brother's fear seemed to melt away as they ran across the port.

As he looked around he found himself drawn to one ship in particular. It looked fairly warn, but well cared for. It was a modest, but good sized ship with six cannons on each side. Near the bow of the ship the word 'Calista' was scrawled in warn golden letters. The ship held its own sort of majestic beauty. He had heard a lot about ships, but he had never expected them to be quite so fantastic. Though, reading about something hardly compared to seeing it with your own eyes.

"Isn't it fantastic?" Feliciano said as they approached the ship. His eyes were wide with wonder and he saw his mouth forming the ship's name silently.

"It's ok," Lovino replied despite his obvious fascination.

"You liar," Feliciano said with a giggle that was met with a shrug.

Pausing for a second, Lovino looked around. The actual port was fairly empty. With how many sailors frequented the place, he had to admit that it was surprising. However, it also allowed for the perfect opportunity to explore. Before he realized what he was doing, he clamored up onto the boat.

"Lovino! What are you doing? What if you get caught? What if they're pirates? What if Grandpa Roma finds out?" He heard Felicano behind him, but merely ignored the worried cries of his brother.

As he looked around the ship, he didn't see anyone and he took that as a sign that it was ok to proceed. After a few moments, he heard his younger brother clumsily make his way up onto the ship. He walked over to the wheel with a grin wrapped his hands around two of the knobs that stuck from of it. Even with living so near to this place, he had never actually been so close to a boat.

"Look,  _Fratello_ , I found a telescope," Feliciano said excitedly. "You can see the whole city from here. There's our house, Lovino. Oh, and there's Grandpa Roma's restaurant. It's so pretty."

"I thought you were scared," Lovino said skeptically as he attempted to take his own look through the telescope.

"I was, but-" Feliciano started before the sound of talking disrupted him. It was muffled, but definitely coming from someone on the ship. Lovino grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him behind a small grouping of barrels. He was just in time, it seemed, as the voices got loud enough that he could make out words.

"I can't believe the captain made us stay behind," a man with gruff voice grumbled.

"Yeah, but at least he left us with a bottle," another responded. This one sounded young and eager. He seemed closer than the other and Lovino could see his form towering over the barrels. He tried to not to make a sound for fear that the man might turn around an see them.

"But,  _maldito_ , it's so boring."

"I hear ya. It's not like anyone's going to try to rob us, anyways."

"Yeah, tell that to the captain."

They laughed a little before moving to the other side of the ship. It seemed they weren't quite as alone as Lovino had first thought. He cursed himself for his stupidity. If they were caught, who knew what would happen. He knew one thing for sure, he wasn't about to let anything happen to Feliciano. Even if he was annoying and everyone like him better and even compared Lovino to him, he couldn't bare the thought of someone harming his little brother.

Though, he had to admit he was scared out of his fucking mind. He forced himself to look over the barrels, only to see that the two men were still talking a short distance off. Their backs were facing the two boys, but he was certain that they would hear them if they attempted to escape. Instead, he decided that it would be best to wait for them to go to sleep. After all, they were drinking, it wouldn't take that long, would it?

Lovino glanced over at Feliciano only to see him watching him with worried eyes. With a sigh, he tried to calm himself down. If he couldn't remain calm, how could he expect his younger brother to.

"We're going to have to wait for them to fall asleep," he whispered. Feliciano's eyes widened before something made him relax.

"It's ok 'cause I have my big brother to protect me," he whispered back with a smile.

He leaned onto Lovino and closed his eyes. Normally, the older Italian would have protested, but in this scenario he merely wrapped his arms around him in a hug. It only took a short time before, Feliciano's breathing became even. To his surprise, his brother could sleep almost anywhere.

Despite his attempts to stay awake, he found himself slowly drifting off as well. It was stupid to fall asleep and he knew that, but he couldn't stop himself. His body refused to listen to his persistent requests and eventually, he gave into the heavy feeling in his eyelids and succumbed to sleep.

**Fratello (Italian)- Brother (I'll probably be using this one a lot)**

**Maldito (Spanish)- Damn**


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio had hardly been expecting to be greeted when he returned to the ship in the morning by the chaos that had ensued while he had been away. He forced his way through his men and towards the source of the problem. Surprisingly, the source of the shouting was an Italian boy no older than 15. Behind him stood a younger boy, which Antonio assumed was his brother, who was sobbing with occasional bouts of "I surrender" and "please, don't kill me." As he looked over the two boys, it became quite obvious that they were the same pair of boys with auburn hair and golden eyes that had nearly run him over the night before.

"Don't you dare touch him you fucking bastard," the older of the two shouted with a glare when one of the men tried to get anywhere near the pair.

"What the hell is going on here?" Antonio demanded giving off a serious tone that he rarely ever used. He didn't want to scare the kids, but he needed to regain control of his ship.

"We found these brats hiding behind those barrels," one of the men said motioning over towards the spot that the two boys had spent the night.

"They're thieves," another of the men accused followed by the agreement of a few of the others.

After requesting them to be searched, much to the older brother's dismay, and finding nothing, however, Antonio doubted that to be the case. No doubt, they were merely curious or had been dared to board the ship. Either way, the Spaniard found the entire scene just a bit humorous. His expression changed as he burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at, Bastard?" the older Italian said while attempting another glare and crossing his arms.

"Well," Antonio said nearing the boys, "it's not every day we have such colorful visitors. Might I ask what your names are?"

The smaller of the two spoke up this time. "Feliciano," he nearly hiccupped. "Please don't hurt us. I told Lovino that we should come here, but he didn't listen. He never listens." Feliciano was cut off of his nervous rambling when Lovino elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ah, Feliciano, what kind of host would I be if I hurt you?" Antonio said with a smile. The two siblings were definitely odd, but he found them slightly amusing. Especially, the older of the two. "Though, I must admit, I wasn't expecting guests."

"What should we do with them?" It was a good question, but the answer was quite obvious to Antonio.

"Let them go," he said. Apparently that answer wasn't quite as obvious as he had assumed it to be, as everyone including the boys had a look of shock on their faces. "I don't want any angry parents on my hands. They're worse than fighting the entire British Fleet."

"You don't have to worry about that," Lovino said trying to sound indifferent, but Antonio could sense a small hint of sadness behind those words.

"We're orphans," Feliciano added in explanation. He had stopped crying, which was a relief to Antonio.

"Is that right?" he said pondering for a moment before speaking again. "If that's the case, I need a few more deck hands. Consider yourselves part of the crew, boys."

"But, sir," the first mate started before being cut off. Antonio, being an orphan himself, had a soft spot for children in their situation. He couldn't exactly leave them to fend for themselves.

"Really?" The excitement in Lovino's voice came as a surprise, but almost as quickly as it was there, he forced himself back into an expression of indifference. "I mean, ah, who would want to work for you?"

Antonio couldn't help but laugh at the kid's reaction. Lovino was going to be a handful, but the Spaniard had a feeling it would be worth it. Still, something in Feliciano's eyes said that there was more to their story.

"But  _Fratello_ , what about-" Feliciano started, but stopped suddenly when Lovino gave him a look.

" _Il nonno può prendersi cura di se stesso_ ," he said, in what Antonio could only assume was Italian.

Those words seemed to end any concern Feliciano had, because he didn't say anything else on the matter. Either that, or he decided that it wasn't worth the fight. Antonio decided it was best not to ask, if they didn't want to tell him. Instead, he walked up to his position by the wheel.

"As soon as you're ready, men, we set sail," he shouted and the men got right to work. "We've got work to do."

**Il nonno può prendersi cura di se stesso (Italian)- Grandpa can take care of himself. (I used a translator, so I'm praying that this is correct. Please let me know if it's incorrect.)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard to believe that a nearly a year had already passed since the day that Lovino and Feliciano had joined the crew. Feliciano became like the cute little brother that many of the men had never even known that they had wanted. He was loved by everyone and Lovino was happy to see that he had adjusted so well. Still, he couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. He had hoped that with this new beginning, he would have been able to escape his brother's shadow.

Instead, he was just considered obstinate and lazy by the rest of the fucking crew. It was the same here as it was anywhere else. The only person that seemed to see past his name calling and clumsiness was Antonio. The bastard wasn't even bothered by Lovino's insults.

The thought of the way Antonio laughed it off, made Lovino shiver. It was something about the sparkle in the Spaniard's green eyes. Those eyes were always so full of life and understanding. They were the kind of eyes that would pull you in and get to know the real you.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" The voice seemed out of place as Lovino thoughts were interrupted. It took a moment to register that the very eyes he had just been thinking about were peering at him through sloppy brown bangs with an amused curiosity.

Lovino felt his cheeks get hot and he turned so that the other man couldn't see his blush. "What do you want, Bastard?" he asked trying to regain his composer.

"Well," Antonio started, the amusement obvious in his voice, "I was getting kind of concerned about you."

Lovino gave him a puzzled look which only caused the Spaniard to raise an eyebrow. He glared at Antonio and crossed his arms. He didn't like how the Bastard always seemed to take pleasure in his mistakes. It just made him angry.

"I sent you down here to get my map nearly a half hour ago," he said moving closer to the already flustered Italian.

Lovino's face reddened once again as he was overwhelmed by the captain's slightly spicy scent. He body screamed for him to back away, but he couldn't move. Just when he though he was about to burst, Antonio reached behind him and grabbed a rolled up parcel. Lovino hadn't even realized that he was standing in front of the desk until the man walked away with a smirk.

* * *

Antonio felt just a slight bit of guiltiness as he left the room. Not only did he feel guilty for teasing him like that, but also for the feelings he felt towards him. Lovino was too young and he knew that, but he couldn't help it. The boy was just too adorable when he was embarrassed. Still, that was no excuse. He shook his head, trying to free himself of the unwanted thoughts. He had important things to attend to.

As he reached the deck of the ship, he walked over to Carlos. He used one of the barrels as a table, unrolling the map and using his two daggers to hold it in place.

"The merchant ship is due to arrive here," he pointed to a small area on the map, "at some point today. We should wait here to ambush them."

"Yes, sir," the first mate nodded in agreement. "Just one question, sir." He hesitated as if unsure of how to ask. "What about the boys. They haven't actually been here during an ambush before. I'm afraid that they are sorely unprepared."

Antonio looked a short distance off towards where Feliciano sat with one of the older crew men. It seemed that he was listening to yet another tale of the adventures this ship had faced. The boy loved to hear stories.

"I think that it's time they learn. We can't keep them in the dark forever," Antonio didn't really want to allow them to be a part of this dangerous job, but he knew that Lovino was getting restless. He long to be a part of the action. Though, he was certain that he wouldn't allow his younger brother to be a part of this. "Lovino and Feliciano are old enough to decide for themselves."

"Old enough to decide what?" Lovino's voice was laced with impatience, it was clear that he thought that something was being hidden from him.

"Well, my boy," Antonio said turning to face him. "We're staging an ambush for tonight. You and Feliciano are welcome to join us if you want."

An expression of excitement flashed across Lovino's face before changing to fear and finally being replaced with his usual look of indifference. "You can't let Feliciano go. It's too dangerous."

"You can't protect him forever, Lovino," Antonio said. He knew what the Italian was going through. He felt very much the same, but about someone different.

"What do you know, bastard?" He crossed his arms and sent a glare in the Spaniard's direction.

With a sigh Antonio spoke once again. "This time, I will give him something to do away from the danger, but next time, he will get the choice."

Lovino's expression changed slightly as he let out his breath. He didn't say anything, so Antonio continued.

"And what about you? Will you be joining us?" He hoped that the boy would say no, but he knew the answer before he had even asked the question. Lovino would never pass up the chance.

"Well, I can't let you idiots do this on your own."


	5. Chapter 5

It took nearly four hours for the ship to arrive. Lovino had tried everything, but nothing seemed to be able to distract him from the anticipation. He was just far too nervous and far too excited to think of anything else. The only distraction that came anywhere near working was Antonio's training on the basics of using a sword. Feliciano had chosen not to participate, but Lovino wasn't going to complain. Despite the fact that he would never admit it, he was glad to have all of Antonio's attention for himself.

"You're getting better," Antonio said with some excitement as he blocked Lovino's attack.

"Whatever, Bastard," Lovino responded trying his best not to show that the compliment meant as much as it did. He wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"However," The Spaniard started before knocking the rapier out of his hand. "You still have a lot of work to do."

"Shut up," Lovino said storming over to his sword. His face was red and he shot a glare at Antonio. It was received only by laughter. The laughter made his heart soar, which only added to his frustration with the bastard.

"Don't worry, Lovino," Antonio finally interjected. "This job won't actually require much fighting. It's a small ship, so it likely won't have many men."

Before Lovino could respond, he heard a man shout from the crow's nest. "Captain, they're here."

Antonio's face grew serious as he began to shout orders. "All hands on deck. I want to get right up next to her, so we can ambush her without doing too much damage. Remember, no casualties if it can be helped. We were sent to get the goods and that's all."

As the ship began to move, Lovino felt himself shaking. He couldn't help but feel nervous. What if he messed up? What if something went wrong? What if Antonio was wrong and they were under prepared?

"You know, I was nervous the first time, too," Antonio said. Lovino looked up at the man's understanding eyes and relaxed just a little. There was something about the man's smile that made him feel safe.

He looked away just a bit too quickly and folded his arms across his chest. "Who said I was nervous, Bastard." Lovino didn't look back up, but he could hear the man chuckle beside him.

They stood in silence and waited as the Calista grew closer to the other ship. Three men grabbed their axes and attached a thick rope to them. When they were in range, the men threw their axes and they embedded themselves in the wood. Lovino watched in amazement as the men used these ropes to board the other boat. Of course, they weren't left completely unopposed. Only a few of the sailor carried weapons, however, as they were just a merchant ship. They had no cannons and could only rely on their guns to shoot at the pirates.

One shot hit its target and Lovino watched in horror as the man fell off his rope. He hit the water with a splash and flailed around desperately. Apparently, the man couldn't swim. The Italian couldn't move as he stared at the man helplessly. The man was going to die and he was just watching.

He hadn't even noticed Antonio jump off the side of the ship, until he reached the drowning man. The Spaniard grabbed the crew member and moved with determination towards their ship. It was then that Lovino was finally able to take control of his body.

Without even thinking, he grabbed some spare rope and flung it overboard. He wrapped the side that was still on the boat around one of the masts.

Lovino held his breath as he looked back to where the rope left the ship. It seemed to take an eternity, but eventually both the man and Antonio made their way onto the deck. The man was couching vigorously and there was a growing spot of blood forming on his sleeve.

"Take him to your brother, Lovino." Antonio's words barely pierced Lovino's worried thoughts. All he could see was the blood.

"Lovino!" Antonio attempted once more. This time he took Lovino's face in his hands and gently turn his head so that he was looking him directly in the eye. "Lovino, I need you to focus. Feliciano can help him, but I need you to take him below deck. Do you understand?"

Lovino's mouth was dry and he couldn't talk. He slowly nodded, trying unsuccessfully to regain his composure. He didn't know what he expected to happen during an ambush, but this wasn't it.

Another loud gunshot was enough to bring him back to reality. He had a job to do, so he forced himself to run over to the man. Antonio was right. Feliciano, while not interested in fighting, had been quite fascinated with medicine. He had read nearly every book on the subject that he could get his hands onto.

" _Fratello, ho bisogno di Aiuti_ ," Lovino shouted as they neared the living quarters. He could hear the hurried steps of his brother as he placed the man on one of the beds.

" _Mio Dio_ ," Feliciano whispered upon seeing the man. He seemed frozen for a moment before running off in the direction of his things. He returned moments later with a small pack in his hands.

Lovino couldn't watch as Feliciano got to work with shaking hands. In stead, he found himself running. He needed some peace, he needed somewhere that he could be by himself. It wasn't until he stopped running that he realized his destination. Sitting on the floor of the Captain's office, he hugged his legs close to his chest and cried.

**Fratello, ho bisogno di Aiuti (Italian)- Brother, I need help**

**Mio Dio (Italian)- My God**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a little over a week since the ambush, but Lovino still felt guilty. He had choked up when he was needed. Antonio had barely spoken to him and the stares that he received didn't go unnoticed. Everyone thought he was a failure and he knew it.

With a sigh, he looked up at the clear night sky, hugging his legs close to his chest. Even on the busy ship, there were times of peace and quiet. Most of the crew had turned in for the night, leaving just a few men to run the ship. None of them really talked, except for the occasionally status check. It was the perfect time to just sit and think.

Lovino looked up as someone approached him. To his surprise, it was the captain. It was that last person he had expected to see. At least, after he had so royally screwed up.

"What do you want?" he asked Antonio just a little too harshly.

Antonio didn't say anything, just sat down next to him with a gentle smile on his face. He looked up at the stars and put his hands behind his head. The peaceful silence seemed to last forever before it was broken by Antonio's soft Spanish. " _Hermosas, ¿no?_ "

Lovino nodded in agreement. He may not have been able to speak Spanish, but he could understand it fairly well. If nothing else, a year on the ship had taught him that much. He let out a sigh before speaking. "I'm so fucking useless."

The Spaniard let out a laugh that only served to infuriate him. "Oh, Lovi, don't say that." The nickname caused Lovino's face to grow warm, but before he could protest, Antonio continued. "I'd lean more towards… under appreciated. I can think of lots of uses for a handsome, young Italian like yourself."

Lovino's eyes widened and his face lit up. The man thought he was handsome. He couldn't decide whether he should be happy or ashamed by how his heart soared and his stomach flipped.

"Pervert," was all he could manage as he hid his face in his legs. There was no way he was going to let him see the blush that was spreading to his ears.

"Should I tell you about my first ambush? It was _un desastre_. Gilbert didn't stop laughing at me for a week." Lovino looked up just in time to see a smile spread across the man's face. He didn't say anything and Antonio took that as a sign to continue.

"I was probably about your age at the time, but I can still remember it clearly. I had fired some of the small cannons before, but I had never even touched one of the big ones. In fact, looking back on things, I'm not sure why the captain had decided it would be a good idea for me to man one. I was told to work with Gilbert and three of the more experienced men to take down the masts."

"When the time came, we all got into our places and waited for the command to fire. I was placed at the very back of the gun and I had one easy job. I just had to light it. However, when the time came I froze. I couldn't move and I was stuck staring at the cold black metal."

"Their yelling finally got through to me, it seemed, as I subconsciously moved. The backfire was enough to cause a small sack of flour to fall off the shelf above us. It burst open and I was consumed by a cloud of the stuff. I was so embarrassed that I ran as far as I could, which wasn't very far as I was on a ship, and hide for the next day. The only reason I came out of my hiding spot, was because Francis found me and convinced me that it wasn't as big of deal as I thought it was. I can still hear their laughing to this day. Not that I blame them, I can only imagine to look of horror on my face."

Lovino couldn't help but laugh at the man's story. It made him feel better to now that even the experienced captain made mistakes and got embarrassed. He found himself wrapping his arms around a very surprised Antonio. "Um," he started as his blush returned, "thanks."

Lovino stood up quickly and left for his quarters before Antonio could say anything. He laid down in his bed and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

**Hermosas, ¿no? (Spanish)- Beautiful, aren't they?**

**Un desastre (Spanish)- a disaster**


	7. Chapter 7

Antonio stole a glance in Lovino's direction. He didn't allow himself many opportunities to indulge, but when he did, he had to be careful. It was generally considered improper, after all. However, as the months had passed he found it ever more difficult to control himself. The Italian was no longer the boy he had been over two years ago. Every day, he matured and grew into the handsome and terribly misunderstood man that sat just a table away.

Their eyes met for just a moment and Antonio winked. Lovino looked away with a blush and he couldn't help but smirk. He was far too cruel to the poor man.

"If you keep teasing him like that, his face may stay a permanent shade of red," Francis' voice caused the Spaniard to return his attention to the table he was sitting at. He would meet with two of his former crew mates every couple of months to reminisce and catch up.

"Oh? I don't know what you're talking about," Antonio said with a grin. The Franceman just gave him a knowing look, but didn't press the subject any further.

There was a loud crack of thunder and the door to the tavern flew open. A man strutted through the doorway, making his way towards Antonio and Francis's table. A grin spread across his face as he looked between the two. "I hope that you didn't miss my awesomeness too much while I was gone."

"Ah, Gilbert you always know how to make an entrance," Francis said putting his arm around the other man's shoulders.

"That and trouble," Antonio added with a laugh. It was good to see his friends again. Their time together was far too sparse anymore.

It seemed that Feliciano felt the same as he nearly ran Gilbert over to get to Ludwig as he entered the tavern. Antonio couldn't help but chuckle at the German's startled expression. A soft smile played across Ludwig's face for just a moment before he was released and they settled down in their places.

Behind him, a woman that Antonio had never seen walked into the room. She let out a giggle upon seeing Feliciano's reaction to Ludwig. Despite the feminine gesture, it was clear that she could handle herself just as well as any man. There was a gentle confidence to her as she found a place next to Gilbert.

Of course, Francis was the first to respond to her. "Oh, Gilbert, who is this beautiful  _mademoiselle_?" As he spoke he grabbed her hand and moved to kiss the back of it. Before he could make it very far, she whipped her hand away.

"You're flattery may work on other women, but not on me," she said. Her face showed not anger, but rather something close to wisdom. It seemed that she knew his type well.

"You must forgive Francis," Antonio said getting a kick out of his confused expression. It wasn't often that he was turned down so abruptly. "He is far too much of a romantic for his own good. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Antonio and the two over there are Lovino and Feliciano."

"I am Elizabeta," she said with a smile. "It is nice to meet at least one man who knows how to talk to a lady." She sent a glance over at Gilbert as she said the last part. "I have no interest in playing games with boys that have too much time on their hands." This time she sent her gaze in Francis's direction.

"I am hurt that you would think that I am only interested in 'playing games,'" he said. "My love is always true."

"Is that what you told the barmaid last time or the paper boy the time before?" Gilbert teased.

"Yes, and I meant it. Love is meant to be shared, not to be confined," Francis said with a glimmer in his eye. He had always been quick to give away his affection, but Antonio knew that he always meant it. At least, at the time he said it.

"I think that love is meant to be permanent," Antonio pointed out. "It means more when it is only given to one person."

"Love is overrated," Gilbert interjected only to be hit in the arm by Elizabeta. This time nearly everyone laughed. He had to admit that it was a little entertaining to see someone whip Gilbert into shape.

After a few hours and a few more drinks, their peaceful evening was interrupted. A young boy no older than Feliciano burst through the doors of the tavern. He searched frantically before finding the person he had been looking for.

"Captain," he said addressing Francis. "The Spanish have been tipped off of your arrival. They are saying that any pirates found on Spanish soil are to be hanged in the morning."

Antonio could hardly believe what he had heard. Sure the Spanish had been getting less and less hospitable towards his kind, but this was rash even for them. Still, he should have been expecting this to happen. Things had been heading in this direction for the past few months. He had even been asked to cease his services as a privateer for the Spanish government.

He looked over at the table where Lovino, Feliciano, and Ludwig had been sitting. To his surprise, the table now only held two people. As he looked desperately around the room, he began to feel sick. He couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where's Lovino?"

**Mademoiselle (French)- Young woman**


	8. Chapter 8

Lovino didn't even care that it was raining. He needed to get out of the tavern. The whole situation had just served to make him upset and feel even more unimportant than he normally did. Nobody even cared that he was there. In fact, he doubted that they would even notice that he was gone.

Feliciano had spent the entire night talking to that potato eating bastard that Lovino couldn't stand. The way that Ludwig looked at his brother just made him flat out angry. He knew very well that Feliciano liked the German, but Lovino couldn't help but hate him. He was going to take his brother away and Lovino would never see him again. Not only that, but he was one of the few people that could actually hurt Feliciano.

On top of that, Antonio had completely ignored him. The bastard was so busy with his idiotic friends that he neglected to even notice that Lovino had stormed out of the place. Not that it mattered. At least, that's what he told himself. Lovino didn't care what Antonio did. After all, it was clear that Antonio didn't care what Lovino did.

A tear streamed down his face, mixing instantly with the rain. Who was he kidding? Nobody would ever like him. He was doomed to forever be the unwanted one. He didn't know why he had even gotten his hopes up. Antonio was no different than the others.

He stopped and turned to face the wall. In a swift movement, he pulled his arm back and punched it with all of the force he could muster. At least, that's what he had intended to do. However, before his fist could make contact with hard brick, he felt a strong hand grab his arm.

"What ever did the wall do to deserve that?" Antonio said from behind him.

Lovino heart stopped for just a moment as he felt the Spaniard turn him around gently to face him. His face felt warm as he realized just how close he was to the other man. They stood for what seemed like an eternity just staring into each other's eyes before Antonio brought him into a hug.

Lovino let himself fall into the man's comforting embrace. His senses went into overdrive as the rest of the world melted away. He could smell the spicy scent that seemed to follow the man everywhere and his nerves tingled slightly in response to the arms wrapped around him.

Antonio's voice was barely even a whisper as he spoke. "Don't ever do that again.  _Pensé_ …" his voice broke off and Lovino realized that he was crying. "I thought that they had taken you. I thought for sure…  _Dios mío_ …"

Lovino pulled away and looked at Antonio's face with wide eyes. "Antonio, what's happening?" Something was definitely not right. He had never seen the Spaniard cry before.

"I don't have time to explain, we have to get back to the Calista." He grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him along the street in the direction of the ship.

Lovino didn't protest, but his legs felt weak and his heart beat faster. Something was really wrong. Thoughts of everything that could be happening flooded through his head. He stopped as one of the worst possibilities dawned on him.

"Where's Feliciano?" He couldn't keep the panic from rising in his voice.

"He's fine. Gilbert took him to his ship," Antonio said looking around the corner for any potential dangers.

The street, it seemed, was clear as he was once again pulled forwards. They ran into the next alleyway, only to be greeted by the sound of heavy boots running in their direction. The sound sent Lovino into a panic, but Antonio's hand only gripped his tighter.

"Lovi," he said. The tone in his voice made Lovnio's heart stop, but this time it was for an entirely different reason.

"No," he said. He knew what was coming next and he didn't want to hear it.

"You need to get back to the ship. Tell the men to leave as soon as you get there." As he spoke, he released Lovino's hand and pulled out his sword.

Lovino shook his head as tears streamed down his face. "You can't," he choked out. "I won't let you."

Antonio only gave him a sad smile before turning his back to Lovino. "Go!" he said in the firm voice he only used to give commands to his crew. Before Lovino could protest any further, the Spaniard disappeared around the corner. It didn't take long for the sounds of clashing metal and gunshots to reach his ears.

He couldn't breathe. He knew he had to move, but his legs seemed to forget how to. How could the bastard do this? It was stupid and foolish. Every part of him screamed to go and help, but he knew that if he did that, he would only get in the way. So instead, he forced himself to take one step and then another in the opposite direction. He ran towards the dock, hating Antonio for sacrificing himself and hating himself even more for listening to his orders.

**Pensé… (Spanish)- I thought…**

**Dios mío (Spanish)- My God**


	9. Chapter 9

Antonio did what he had to do. He was willing to give his life for Lovino. He had been from the beginning. The moment that he had first seen the boy, he had known that there was so much worth protecting. It was a shame that most others didn't see what he saw. It was a shame that Lovino didn't see what he saw.

He was certain that Lovino would probably hate him for it. A small smile showed through his pained expression at the thought of the Italian yelling at him. Even when the man raised his voice, he couldn't keep a straight face. After all, Antonio could see through the insults better than most.

His thoughts almost made it possible for him to forget where was. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of his cell. The second that he had decided to fight the men, he had known that he would get captured. There was no doubt about the fate that awaited him. At least he knew that Lovino would be safe.

Upon hearing the sound of footsteps, Antonio stood up and approached the bars. It was too early for them to come for him. He was due to be hanged in the morning.

"And here I thought Gilbert had the knack for finding trouble." The man's French accent was clear, but it took Antonio a moment to realize who had actually spoken.

"Francis?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, your little Italian friend told me that you might need some help," he said with a smile. "He was quite concerned about you. He managed to get to both me and Gilbert before we left."

"So, he made it to the ship," Antonio said letting out an unmistakable sigh of relief.

"Yes, but he insisted on coming with us. I've never seen someone so adamant about anything. Though, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that bit." Francis grinned. He paused, taking a second to look around before he slid the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

Antonio was tempted to ask how he had managed to get them, but he had a feeling that he didn't really want to know. Usually, when Francis did something like this it involved a lot of flirting and a few things that would make most men blush. Actually, now that he looked closer at Francis it seemed that some poor man was without his clothes. The Frenchman was disguised as one of the guards.

"Shall we?" he asked with one of his charming smiles. Antonio returned the man's smile with a grin of his own. It had been far too long since they had done anything like this. He almost missed breaking out of the various places that they had been captured.

As they walked down the hall, they could hear guards just outside the door. There were three from the sounds of it. Unfortunately, it seemed that stealth would not work in this case. Antonio looked over at Francis and they exchanged a look of understanding. They swiftly moved through the open door and each grabbed one man. Before they could even respond, they had been locking in a choke hold. As their bodies relaxed, they were released and left unconscious on the floor.

The third man was caught by surprise, but he was quick. By the time, they had finished with the first two men, a gun was trained on Antonio. "Surrender now, or I will shoot."

"I'm sorry,  _mon ami_ , but I this has to be done," Francis said with a slight frown. "It's a shame too because you are quite handsome."

"What?" the guards said thoroughly thrown off by the Frenchman's comment. He turned his attention away from Antonio for just a moment, but that was long enough for the skilled swordsman. In one movement he took out his rapier and disarmed the man. The point of his sword found it's way to his neck and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Now," Antonio said with the serious face the he rarely ever wore. "I would kindly request that you take a seat. We don't want any bloodshed. I'm sure you have someone to return home to, so I would advise you consider your response carefully."

The man hesitated for a moment before giving in and taking a seat. Antonio kept his sword pointed at the man until Francis had slipped out and he himself had reached the door.

"A word of advice,  _amigo_ ," he shouted back as with a laugh they ran towards the entrance to the building. "If you get into a fight with a pirate, don't hesitate unless you want to lose."

It wasn't until they had reached Lovino, Gilbert, and Elizabeta, that they heard the bells start chiming. Gilbert grinned. "See, you worry to much. They know what they are doing," he said to Lovino.

"You were worried about me, Lovi?" Antonio asked with a smile.

Lovino blushed and looked away. "Who said I was worried, Bastard?"

Antonio walked up and hugged him. He could feel the Italian relax some as he wrapped his arms around him. However, the moment was quickly ruined by Gilbert's loud and rather obnoxious laugh. Lovino pushed him away in embarrassment and Antonio felt himself glare briefly at the Prussian.

"We should probably leave before we're caught," Elizabeta said. Antonio nodded in agreement before grabbing Lovino's hand and leading him away. He was surprised and a little delighted as Lovino didn't pull his hands away and instead their fingers intertwined.

The five of them ran through the streets ignoring the stares of passersby. There was no way that they were going to remain unnoticed, so there was no use in attempting it. Speed was the only thing that could save them now. They barely made it to their ships before the shouts of Spanish soldiers reached their ears. Luckily, their crews were at the ready and they were already a short ways from the docks when the soldiers finally caught up.

**Mon ami (French)-My friend**

**Amigo (Spanish)- Friend**


	10. Chapter 10

Lovino watched as the shore faded from view. He could hardly believe they had made it out of the city. It was just lucky that Antonio's friends hadn't left yet. The Italian would have never been able to pull off breaking him out on his own.

He glanced over at the Spaniard and a smile spread over his face. Of course, the second that they had gotten back to the ship, Antonio had returned to his duty as captain and had begun to shout orders to the men. Before doing so, however, he had promised that he would find some way to thank Lovino for rescuing him.

Antonio caught his glance and grinned. Lovino sent him a glare, but couldn't stop the blush that warmed his face. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep hidden in the safety of his mask. Antonio seemed to be cracking away at his hardened exterior. It was scary to think that someone cared enough to uncover his true self.

There was something about his understanding smile and his kind eyes that made it hard for Lovino to resist. So instead of pushing him farther away, he was drawn in. The more he struggled with himself, the harder it became to stay away.

The sound of music brought Lovino from his thoughts, and he looked over to the source. A couple of the men had brought out their instruments in celebration for that night's escape. They only played every so often, but when they did it was quite a sight. Those who weren't playing, could be seen skipping across the deck with glasses in their hands. If nothing else, this crew wasn't afraid to have a good time.

" _Bailar conmigo_ , Lovi," Antonio said, one hand extended towards the Italian, the other behind his back.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Lovino responded. Excitement bubbled up inside of him, but he wasn't going to let it show through his look of indifference.

" _Por favor_ , it will be fun." Antonio's eyes were pleading and he wore an irresistible smile.

"Fine," Lovino said grabbing the Spaniard's hand.

He was instantly pulled into his embrace and before he knew it he was pulled across the deck. As they span, Antonio's smile widened and his face lit up. Even Lovino found it hard to keep the enjoyment from showing on his face. He had danced before, but it had never been quite so exhilarating.

As they soared across the floor, the inevitable happened. Lovino tripped over some rope on the deck and he fell backwards, dragging Antonio down with him. His face flushed in embarrassment as the other man landed on him. The look of surprise on Antonio's face was soon replaced with a wide smile that made Lovino's blush deepen.

Before he could protest, Antonio leaned down and pressed his lips onto Lovino's. He was entirely caught off guard. Electricity shot through him, but he was completely stunned. The rest of the world disappeared and for a moment it was just the two of them. He closed his eyes and let himself be pulled ever farther from the world around them.

When Antonio finally pulled away, Lovino opened his eyes and stared up at him. He was completely at a loss for words. All he could do was stare into the green eyes that he never seemed to be able to drive from his head.

"I'm sorry," Antonio said in almost a whisper. He started to pull away. Sadness and regret showed clearly on his face as if he knew he had done something he wasn't supposed to do.

Lovino reached out and gently put his hands on his face. "Don't." His voice was barely audible as he pulled Antonio back towards him. The Spaniard hesitated for just a moment before kissing him once again. Lovino ran his hands through his soft hair and he was intoxicated by the same smell that he had been lost in so many times before.

Despite the cold air that surrounded them, he could only feel the warmth of Antonio's body on his, of his hands wrapped around him, and of his breath when they parted for air. In fact, it wasn't until one of the crewmen came to investigate that he even noticed anything else.

As he was thrust far too quickly back into reality, he pushed Antonio away and backed into on of the posts. Lovino's face was bright red as he looked up at the man who had approached. Upon looking at the man's face, he realized that he was perhaps just as flustered as he was.

"I, uh," he stuttered with wide eyes as he looked between Lovino and Antonio. "We, uh, though something, uh... Sorry." He abruptly turned away and nearly ran from the scene. It was clearly not something he was used to.

Lovino couldn't look at Antonio. He was too embarrassed, too ashamed. Instead, he ran away like he always did when he could face something. He didn't stop running until he had reached the safety of his bed.

**Bailar conmigo (Spanish)- Dance with me**

**Por favor (Spanish)- Please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! After much contimplation and consultation with my beta, I have decided to end this story here. Later, I may add an epilogue, though.

Antonio had hardly spoken to Lovino since that night. It hurt to be away from him, but it hurt even more to see him upset. He hadn't been actively avoiding him per say, but he had given Lovino jobs where he wouldn't be near him. When he wasn't acting as the ship's captain, he was locked in his room. Nobody said anything, but it was obvious that they knew something had happened.

He let out a sigh as he looked down at the papers in front of him. His mind had wondered off once again and Antonio knew that this futile attempt at work was pointless. For the past two weeks, he had known it. That night played over in his mind refusing to let him think of anything else. The feeling of Lovino so close, the moment that their lips had touched, the look on Lovino's face as he ran away, everything.

Antonio stood and realized just how stiff he felt. Ordinarily, he would be running around giving orders and making sure that everything was working properly. The Spaniard was not suited for sitting at a desk. Perhaps a walk across the ship would help. There was a chance he would run into the Italian, but he couldn't avoid him forever, nor did he want to.

He made his way to the deck and was surprised to see just how empty the ship was. Of course, he had known that it was night, but he hadn't realized that it was quite so late. Antonio shivered as a rather large gust of wind hit him. Despite how hot it could be during the day, the night was brutal.

Subconsciously, he drifted towards the spot that he had found Lovino stargazing so many times before. Not only had they spent hours talking there, but it was also the one place that they had shared a kiss.

Part of him hoped to find Lovino there, but part of him still regretted leaving his quarters in the first place. Who knew what would happen if they ran into each other? It was difficult to be so close to something you wanted so desperately, but not be able to have it.

His heart sank a little when he saw that nobody was there. Antonio slowly walked over and sat against the wall. He spent a short time just staring up at the stars and taking in the peaceful night. After a while, his eyes grew heavy and he found himself drifting off. However, before he could get into too deep of a sleep, he heard loud, familiar footsteps. His eyes flew open and he looked up to find Lovino staring at him.

"I should get back to work," Antonio said as he hastily stood up.

Lovino didn't say anything as he began to walk away. Instead, he stood with balled fists and a look that combined frustration and hurt. It wasn't until Antonio had made his way past him, that he finally spoke.

"Do you hate me?" Lovino's voice was shaky and weak. It was a far cry from the confident tone he usually used.

"Oh, Lovi," Antonio said turning to face him. "I could never-"

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Lovino's voice was sharp as he cut him off. The pained expression he wore broke Antonio's heart. "And don't say that you weren't because we both know that you were."

Antonio wasn't sure what to say. Of course, he had played this scenario over and over in his head, but this was nowhere near what he had thought would happen. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't do anything.

"Fine." Lovino finally said. Unlike before, when he would shout and swear and do whatever he could to hide how he truly felt, this time he held no expression what so ever. He didn't meet Antonio's gaze and he didn't try to move. "I'm sick of fighting myself. I'm sick of feeling like nobody cares about what happens to me. I'm sick of all of this. Don't talk to me or do, but I can't lie to myself anymore."

Antonio stood for a couple moments unsure of what to do. He attempted to speak, but the words wouldn't come. There was so much he wanted to say, but his body refused to obey his commands.

"I'm sorry," he started when his mouth finally caught up with his brain. "I'm such a fool. I just didn't know what to do. You ran away, Lovino. You rejected me."

"I was, I mean, I…" Lovino's face flushed and Antonio realized that he had misread what had happened. A soft smile made its way onto his face and grabbed Lovino's face, gently raising his head so that their eyes were locked on each other.

"It's ok to be afraid," Antonio said. "In fact, I'll gladly admit that I'm terrified. I'm terrified that you'll run away again and I won't get you back. I'm terrified that something will happen to you. I'm terrified of what other people think of me. I'm terrified about what you think of me."

Lovino stared at him for just a second before pulling away. He crossed his arms and looked away like he always did when he was flustered. "Who said I was scared, Bastard?"

Antonio couldn't help but laugh as the old Lovino returned. When Lovino punched him, his laugh grew even stronger.

"Stop laughing," Lovino said attempting to glare, but he couldn't manage that as a smile broke out on his face.

Antonio's heart lept when he heard the Italian's laugh. It felt like he hadn't heard it in forever. He was reminded about the times that they had spent just sitting with each other and looking up at the stars. He hadn't realized how much those times had meant to him. He sat down against the wall and looked up at the sky.

" _Hermosas, ¿no?_ " Lovino said before sitting next to Antonio and leaning his head on the other man.

Antonio chuckled remembering the conversation that they had a year ago. He wrapped his arm around Lovino's shoulder before looking down at Lovino and smiling. " _Si, muy hermoso_."

**Hermosas, ¿no? (Spanish)- Beautiful, aren't they? (Referring to the stars)**

**Si, muy hermoso. (Spanish)- Yes, very beautiful. (Referring to Lovino)**


End file.
